Unexpected Endings
by realityescaper10
Summary: The PS 118 gang is now entering their final year of high school and for everyone things seem to be going perfectly. What will happen when an unexpected twist happens and changes everything forever? PS- Watch for a spin-off of this if I ever get the time about their life after it all in more detail :)
1. Things Change

**Chapter 1: Thing's Change**

_Disclaimer: I still obviously don't own HA even though I wish I did_

* * *

The PS 118 gang was all grown up now. This year they were entering their final year of high school. They were not the children they had been all those years ago. Time has a funny way of changing things and leading people down paths that they'd never expected. Some for the better, some for the worse.

Let's start with Arnold. He had since grade school shot up quite a bit in height. He had grown into his odd, but trademark football shaped head and was no longer shorter than all the girls in his grade. This change made Lila take notice. The two have been dating since mid-junior year. The couple looked as if they had been plucked right out of a story book. They were almost too perfect. Arnold was your typical blonde haired prince and Lila was his beautiful princess. Arnold was also just promoted to captain of the football team, and taking into consideration his head shape, it was a pretty fun coincidence. Arnold had everything a teenage boy could dream of, but he never let it go to his head. He was still your everyday kind-hearted optimist, but he did have a tendency to party a little too hard.

Along with Arnold, Harold was also on the football team as well. He was still a pretty big guy, but not because of an abundance of fat. Rather he had built up an excessive amount of muscle due to football practices and cutting down on _Mr. Fudgie_ bars. Harold's physical appearance indeed changed quite drastically. So drastically that he was able to win the heart of Miss Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. Rhonda's general personality remained intact over the years. She was still an egotistical queen bee, but being with Harold had softened her heart, even if just a little bit.

Gerald and Phoebe of course were an item as well. They started dating at the beginning of middle school and were still going strong. Gerald was on the baseball team and Phoebe was busy writing up her applications to Harvard along with many other high brow institutions. Gerald and Phoebe knew after graduation that they'd be separated due to their drastically different goals. However, they planned to give a long distance relationship a try. They'd been together for about six years and weren't just going to throw it all away because they went to school in different places.

Sid and Stinky were now co-hots of the school's radio station. Ever since grade school they had been quite a pair and on radio their charisma and chemistry was clearly evident. Not to mention they also enjoyed a nice blunt together before each radio show. They weren't into hard-core drugs, just pot. They had started thinking it would help spice up their personalities for their show and were quickly hooked. Plus they figured they would only be young once, so why not live a little?

As for Helga, these passed years had been surprisingly good to her. Sure her family life may not have been great, but at least she had the safe and positive environment, which was Hillwood High, to turn to. Although she may not have been the most popular student at Hillwood, Helga did have friends. It was probably due to the fact that she was no longer labeled as the school bully. She still would playfully tease her classmates, but it was all in good fun. Helga also was the editor in chief of the school newspaper and had written several plays the school had produced. The one thing that hadn't changed was Helga's feelings for Arnold. Even though she knew Arnold was deeply in love with Lila and had been since they were nine, there was something that still gave Helga hope that she and Arnold were going to wind up together. Call her crazy, but Helga just had a strong feeling that she and Arnold would be bonded forever.

Life for everyone appeared to be going they was they wanted it to. They all entered their last first day wide eyes and bushy tailed with high expectations for the year ahead. Energy filled the halls as the teens all scattered about excitedly hugging each other and discussing their summer vacations. A familiar face came out of his office and shooed them off to class. This face was Mr. Wartz's who had just been transferred to Hillwood High from PS 118. They claimed he wasn't "sensitive" enough to be in charge of young children in grade school. Regardless, the students all scurried to their designated homerooms upon Mr Wartz's commands.

Helga entered her homeroom class to see none other than Arnold and Lila in the front corner of the room making kissy faces at one another. Although she'd be witnessing their mushy public displays of affection since last year, part of her heart broke each time she saw it again. She tried to be stealthy and walk passed them unnoticed, but was caught anyway.

"Hey Helga", Arnold said turning away from Lila. As he spoke Lila continued to plant kisses on Arnold's cheek. "You really thought you could sneak by without saying hi me and Lila?"

"N-no. I-I just didn't want to disturb you two love birds", Helga replied as she nervously folded her arms across her body and tucked into herself.

"Well it's party hard not to notice you with your pigtails and signature pink bow", Arnold laughed.

"You're one to talk, football head!" Helga teased back.

"Why were you heading back there? We'd be ever-so happy if you sat up here with us, Helga", Lila sweetly offered as she nuzzled up even closer to Arnold. Helga really did want to sit with them. She was happy she was on good terms with the both of them and thought that it'd be nice to catch up with friends instead of sit alone in the back, but being a third wheel would only cause her pain.

"No, really, it's okay. Maybe I'll catch up with you guys at lunch", Helga said before she motioned herself to the back of the class and slouched down in an empty seat. She'd actually grown quite accustom to eating lunch with Arnold. Ever since Phoebe and Gerald got together Arnold and Helga had been forced to spend time with one another. Originally it was just to make their best friends happy, but after a while they'd grown to like one another. When Arnold and Lila got together, though, things changed.

Homeroom was such a joke. Students ran around like mad men as Principal Wartz made announcements over the loudspeaker. You could barely even hear anything he said of the talkative teens gossiping about silly nonsense. Helga desperately watched the clock hoping time would go a little faster, but unfortunately the more she stared the slower the hands seemed to move. She wanted so bad to get out of this lousy class so she didn't have to watch Arnold and Lila's love fest anymore. Soon enough the bell rang and they all went their separate ways.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up soon enough. :)_**


	2. Party Planning

**Chapter 2: Party Planning**

_I'm glad people seem to like this story so far. Here's the second installment. I, again, don't own HA_

* * *

__Everyone continued to go through the motions of the first day of school until lunchtime came around. Helga hoped that Lila wouldn't have the same lunch period as her and the rest of her friends so she could finally feel at peace, but when she got to the cafeteria she found Gerald and Phoebe sitting with none other than Arnold and Lila. They waved Helga over and she felt inclined to sit with them. They all started chatting when Rhonda came over to their table.

"Hey, princess, how's it going?" Helga asked trying to direct her attention away from Arnold and Lil and on to something else.

"I'm fine, Helga. I just wanted to come by and tell you all that Harold and I are hosting at party at my place tonight to kick off our senior year. You guys in?" Rhonda asked as she ruffled through her Gucci bag for invitations.

"Rhonda, you do realize it's Tuesday right? Who in their right mind throws a party on a Tuesday night?" Helga questioned.

"Well, it's the only night my parents wont be home. They're going to a ballet and spending the night in Manhattan. Plus it's not like we actually have any home work or studying to do being that it's only day one. Who cares? Do you wanna come or not?" Rhonda asked. They could all tell you was getting a little annoyed by Helga's interrogation.

"Sounds like a good time to me. Lila and I will be there", Arnold cheerfully responded as he put his arm around his girlfriend.

"Actually I'm ever so sorry, Rhonda, but I have plans to go to dinner with my father tonight. He got a promotion at work and we were going out to celebrate. Maybe next time", Lila said as she looked over at Arnold whose face had sunken with disappointment.

"Come on, Lila, it's not going to be a party without you there", Arnold charmingly said as he tried to convince his girlfriend to go with him.

"Oh, please, Arnold. I'm just ever so certain that you're going to be so drunk that you wont even notice I'm gone", Lila said as sweetly as she could without trying to sound too scolding.

"Lila, that's ridiculous. I could never forget you", Arnold loving said to Lila as he pulled her in close for a kiss. "Besides, I don't drink _that_ much."

"I'm gonna have to agree with your girl on this one, Arnold. You do tend to drink a bit too much at parties. Don't you remember what happen last time?" Gerald chimed in.

"So I had a few too many and decided to go streaking. Who cares?" Arnold laughed as he attempted to defend himself.

"It wasn't that simple, Arnold. You ran around the entire neighborhood and passed out in front of Sid's house butt naked all night long. The scarier part was that you didn't even remember doing it the next day", Gerald reminded him.

"I guess you're right, but it was still pretty funny", Arnold concluded.

"Not for Sid who was paranoid that you had died on his sidewalk!", Gerald said as the two friends shared a laugh.

Helga sighed as she found herself imagining a bare bottomed Arnold running through the streets of town. Helga shook her head to snap out of it and sarcastically said, "So based on these _delightful_ stories I can take it that there's going to be alcohol at this party, Rhonda."

"Well, yeah, obviously. We're teenagers in our last year of school, it's what we do. There would be no party without it. Why, do you have a problem with that?", Rhonda asked.

"Wait, hold up. So you're telling me that you, Helga G. Pataki has never drank alcohol or has ever even been to a party?" Gerald asked Helga in astonishment.

"That's right, bucko, I like to keep myself grounded. Got a problem with that?" Helga didn't want to say it out loud, but the reason she didn't like the idea of drinking was rooted back to her home life. Her experiences with her mother led Helga to the conclusion that nothing good can ever come from drinking.

"No", Gerald continued, "you just always came across as such a bad-ass that I just assumed. Even Phoebe and Lila have even drank they aren't half as tough as you. Well, maybe they are don't necessarily drink a lot, but they have tried it at least- Ow!", Gerald yelped clutching his side. Phoebe elbowed him indicating for him to shut up. Phoebe knew about Helga's family and didn't want him upsetting her.

"So does that mean you're not coming, Helga? Harold and I need a head count", Rhonda asked getting slightly impatient.

"Aw, what the hell, I guess I can come for the free finger foods", Helga agreed.

"Great! so we'll see you tonight", Rhonda said before leaving their table to find the rest of their senior class.

"Helga", Phoebe whispered as she leaned over to her best friend, "you don't have to do this. If you want we can just have a sleepover tonight, you and me."

"Nah, Pheebs, it's okay. I might not drink, but I can still party", Helga said flashing Phoebe and convincing smile.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. The day proceeded as normal until 3:00 rolled around. All the seniors rushed to their cars and tuned the radio to Sid and Stinky's radio hour. Even they were promoting Rhonda's party to the 12th graders. _Wow, what idiots. Don't they realize adults might be listening to this station? They're obviously stoned_, Helga thought as she turned her car radio off. She'd rather drive in silence anyway. It gave her a few minutes of peace before entering her house. Things had gotten worse there since she was nine. Bob's tirades were more frequent, and Miriam's drinking got out of hand. Sometimes Helga thought Bob was the reason Miriam drank in the first place.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home", Helga shouted as she shifted through the mail. Of course Miriam hadn't bothered to get of the couch to get it out of the mail box earlier.

"Olga, there you are! Where have you been all day?", Bob asked clearly aggravated with his daughter.

"It's Helga, Dad, and I've been at school. Today was my first say, remember?", Helga sighed. _It was bad enough he could barely remember my name, now he can't even remember where I am. Some dad he is. I wonder if he cares about anything I do._

"Oh, right. How was I supposed to know. You should tell me these things. I had chores I needed you to take care of for me today."

"I did tell you. Last night."

"Don't you lie to me, little lady", Bob grunted, "but now today I didn't have anyone to pick up my dry cleaning for me or go to the hardware store. What's the point in having kids if they're as useless as you?", Bob bitterly scolded.

"Whatever, Dad", Helga said almost emotionless. She had grown so used to her father's cold statements that they didn't really faze her anymore. It was just apart of an average day. Besides, it wasn't worth getting into an argument about. She learned to pick and choose her battles carefully. This is partially why she had stopped bullying her classmates. She had plenty of fights going on at home, why start more? Helga just went up to her room to get ready for Rhonda's party. She was determined to make this surely a night to remember.

* * *

**_More chapters to come. I hope you liked this one :)_**


	3. Easing Up

**Chapter 3: Easing Up**

_I hope you're still enjoying the story! :) Disclaimer: I still don't own Hey Arnold_

* * *

__At 8:00 Helga arrived at the party. She had forgotten how breathtaking Rhonda's house was since she hadn't been to a Lloyd party since she was nine years old. It's not that she wasn't invited, she just never really felt like going before. Helga started to get nervous as she slowly approached the front door. She had dolled up a bit for the occasion which she never typically did. For the night she replaced her tom boy apparel for some of Olga's old clothes that she'd found in the attic. She picked out a pair of high waisted shorts and a pink tube top. She topped it off by putting her hair down for once and giving it a slight curl. She was unsure of the reaction she would get in the dramatic style jump.

Regardless, she made it to the entrance, took a deep breath and entered. She looked around the beautiful house, scanning the party for her friends. The loud music thumped through her body as her beat began to synchronize with the rhythm of the bass line. She seemed to be noticing three distinct groups of people. There were the drinkers in the kitchen and patio, the dancers in the living room, and then there was the group Helga belonged to. The group that stood off on the sidelines not quite knowing what to do. It didn't take long before a familiar face approached her.

"Hey, Helga. You look nice tonight. New clothes?" Arnold graciously asked.

Helga's heart fluttered. _Did he just say I looked nice._ Helga just smiled and said, "Thank you, but no. They're just some of Olga's things she didn't take with her when she moved out."

"Oh, well you look really pretty. I'm glad you decided to actually tonight, Helga. This will be fun. I'll see you around", Arnold said before he began pushing his way through the crowd.

Based on what Helga's table had talked about at lunch that afternoon she was a little shocked that Arnold's mind still seemed to be completely intact. Although she didn't exactly like the thought of her sweet, innocent Arnold drinking, she was quite curious to see how he would act firsthand. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small Asian girl running toward her.

"Helga!", Phoebe yelled as she hugged her best friend tightly. "I can't believe you really came. I didn't think you would."

"Eh, I just figured I got nothing else going on tonight so what the heck?"

"Are you having a good time?"

"I don't exactly know what it is I'm supposed to be doing", Helga shamefully admitted as she looked around at everyone at the party. They were all at such ease, freely swaying to the music. Maybe it was the party itself or the run in with her father earlier, but Helga felt extremely tense and uncomfortable.

"Then why don't you come hang out with the gang and I?" Phoebe grabbed Helga's arm and pulled her across the sea of people in the overly crowded room. She had been hanging out with Gerald, Sid, Stinky, and Harold. It was just like old times back in PS 118.

"Hey guys, look who I found!" Phoebe cheered. Helga waved as the all simultaneously said hello.

"Finally you showed up!" Rhonda has been complaining to me about how you never come to her parties for years now. She always played it off as if she were insulted, but what I really think is that without you and the rest of our grade school buddies these parties felt incomplete", Harold explained. "I'd bet it'd make her night if she saw you here, that is if I can actually find her. It sucks being the owner of the house's boyfriend."

"Yeah, Harold, it must be _so_ difficult dating the most popular girl in the whole dang school", Stinky sarcastically replied.

"Yeah, Harold, at least you've got a girlfriend", Sid added.

"That's because no one wants to date a couple pot heads. Plus you're both so scrawny. Four words: hit. the. gym!", Harold taunted.

"Uhm, Harold, that's three words", Phoebe corrected. Sid and Stinky broke out in laughter. If this were grade school this is the part where Harold would have ran away calling for his mommy, but this time he just called them a couple of "_Madam Fortress Mommies_" and stormed off to look for Rhonda.

"I know I'm kind of topic jumping here, but have any of you seen Arnold around?" Gerald asked.

"I saw him a while ago when I first got here, why?" As soon as Helga said that they all turned around and saw Arnold standing at the top of Rhonda's staircase with an iron board in his hand.

"Oh brother, here we go again. So the reckless behavior begins." Gerald said in slight frustration as they all watched and listened to Arnold as he made an announcement.

"H-hey guys!" Arnold stammered, "I-I'm gonna take this here board and, and then I'm gonna slide down the stairs on it. I-I call it…stair surfing."

"Oh, how creative", Gerald sarcastically commented as Arnold proceeded to place the ironing board at the edge of the top step and stand on it. Pretty soon Arnold was swirling down the stairs and when he finally reached the end he flew right off the board into a wall. It was actually a pretty nasty looking fall, but Arnold didn't even notice. Instead he stumbled over to the dance floor and continued to make quite a fool of himself.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, I'm telling you, this boy does the dumbest shit when he's plastered. Phoebe, can you please help me contain that animal so he doesn't get hurt or make an even bigger ass of himself" Gerald asked shaking his head.

"Coming!" Phoebe called out as the two of them ran off in an attempt to keep Arnold under control. After the left the only remaining three were Helga, Sid, and Stinky.

"Helga, I couldn't help but notice you look awfully tense tonight", Sid pointed out with a sly grin on his face.

"Yeah, and you having been doing a whole lotta talking neither", Stinky added on.

"I've just got a lot on my mind. Also I don't exactly feel comfortable being here at this party" Helga explained fussing nervously with her hair.

"Well then what a coincidence! We are just the men to help you with that", Sid said as his boney hand stealthily pulled a joint out of his leather jacket pocket. "Wanna come smoke this with us?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass. I like to keep a clear head, thanks."

"I promise this wont mess with your head. If anything it'll just chill you out which you desperately need to do. It'll make adjusting to the party easier", Sid said offering to hand her joint.

"Please, Helga. It'll be a lotta fun!" Stinky pleaded.

Helga thought about it for a moment. Not only was this party making her anxious, but she'd also had a pretty stressful day in regards to Arnold and Lila, and her father. Maybe she did need to relax a bit. Plus, doing this kind of stuff seemed to work well for her mother, didn't it? "Fine, I'm in, ya big whiners!" Helga agreed taking the joint Sid was practically waving in her face. They went out back and by the time the weed was completely smoked Helga felt great. In fact she didn't want to just stop there. Once she realized how calming the marijuana had been she wondered if alcohol would be just as easing. So when Stinky and Sid asked her to play beer pong with them she whole heartedly agreed. Before she knew it she was slurring her words and stumbling all over herself until soon everything went black.

* * *

**_Hope you liked this chapter. Leave a comment if you would like, it'd be greatly appreciated. :)_**


	4. Morning After

**Chapter 4: The Morning After**

* * *

Helga awoke the next morning in a daze. Her head was pounding as if there were a little drummer boy playing in her brain. She held her hand over her head hoping it would ease the pain. _What happened last night? _She first noticed that she was lying in a bed. BY the looks of the elegant room she knew she still had to have been at Rhonda's. _Hmm...must be a guest room or something. That was nice of her to let me crash here. _Helga rolled over in bed and shocking found herself face to face with Arnold. She wanted to scream, but quickly covered her mouth fearing that she would wake him up. _Okay, don't freak out. Just because you're in here with Arnold doesn't necessarily mean anything happened, right? _Helga nervously lifted the bedsheets from her body and looked under the covers to find herself bare naked. She then glanced at Arnold and slowly lifted the bedspread off of him as well trying not to disturb him. He didn't have clothes on either. "Okay, maybe not", Helga whispered under her breath

Helga didn't quite know how to feel about the situation she found herself in. On one hand she had slept with Arnold, the man she'd been pinning after since pre-school. On the other hand she couldn't even remember the experience. Besides, Arnold already had a girlfriend. As Helga sat there she debated whether or not she should just leave the room without even saying anything to Arnold. It would be like it never happened and Arnold and Helga could just go back to being friends in their normal lives. However, maybe, just maybe, if Arnold did find out about it he would realize he loved Helga and kick Lila to the curb. Helga understood how little possibility that outcome had, but she thought, "Hey, it could happen." However, Helga had run out of time to decided on her escape plan when she soon noticed Arnold beginning to slowly open his eyes. Helga's body began to tense up awaiting for Arnold to reach a full state of consciousness. She just wanted to leap out of bed and run as fast as she could, but she was frozen with fear.

Arnold blinked a few times then groaned placing his hand on his head just as Helga had done a few moments earlier. He sat up in bed and buried his face in his hands. "_What happened last night?_" he grumbled before lifting his heavy hand up only to be thrown off by his surroundings. He was even more surprised when he turned and saw the woman who was sitting next to him. His mouth gaped open and his droopy eyes went wide. He was speechless.

"H-hey football head, how's it going?" Helga said as she nervously looked down and scratched the back of her neck.

"Helga, please tell me what I think happened last night didn't happen last night", Arnold begged.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Arnold, because based on our clothing situation I'm pretty sure it did." Helga's face sunk when Arnold didn't have the reaction she'd imagined in her fantasies, but after all, this was real life.

"Helga! How could you let this happen?!" Arnold yelled in frustration.

"Arnold, I didn't know, I'm just as surprised and confused as you are", Helga defended.

"What? I thought you said you never drank"

"Well I obviously changed my mind about that last night, didn't I?" Helga snapped. _Is Arnold trying to blame me? He drank just as much, if not more, than I did!_

__"Well, why'd you have to pick last night of all nights to start? If you didn't we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"You did not just put all the blame on me! You were there too, buck-o, and you drink _all_ the time! Just because I made the mistake of doing it once does not mean it's my fault!"

"I-I know, Helga. I'm sorry", Arnold apologized as he returned to his usual manner. He was mad, sure, but not at Helga. He was more upset with himself. He'd finally caught the girl of his dreams and then cheated on her. "So, now what?" he asked.

Helga sighed, "We get up, we get dressed, and we pretend this all never happened. I-I mean, if that's what you want..."

Arnold thought for a moment before answering. _Is it what he wanted? _His honest nature was telling him to do the right thing, but at what cost? He reluctantly replied, "Yeah, I think that's whats best."

So they did just that. They put on their clothes, parted ways at Rhonda's doorstep, and drove home. Helga couldn't help but feel disappointed. She knew things between her and Arnold would change. She doubted that they'd even so much as make eye contact anymore. The concept of her being with Arnold made her heart flutter, but she couldn't even remember a single thing about it and it appeared as if it would have some unappealing consequences.

Arnold looked at the digital clock in his car and the time read 7:00 AM. He still had an hour to get home, change, and get to school. His head was still pounding from the hangover. _Maybe having a party on a Tuesday night wasn't the best idea, _he thought as he parked his grandfather's Packard in front of the boarding house. He managed to get himself upstairs and ready as fast as his body would allow him. The whole time he'd been thinking of Lila. How was he going to tell, that is _if_ he was going to tell her? Even if he decided not to the guilt would probably eat him alive from the inside out. He ran to the kitchen, grabbed a bagel, and headed right back out the door as he prepared himself for the most difficult school day he's ever had...so far.

Arnold wanted to keep his little mishap with Helga a secret, but he was so on edge that he needed to get it out and talk to someone. Arnold found Gerald and pulled him away from the crowd.

"You okay, buddy? I bet your head is spinning right now. That was some crazy party, man", Gerald said not sensing Arnold's anxiety level practically hitting the roof.

"That's sorta what I needed to ask you about, Gerald. Do you know what happened yesterday?"

"Uhm, well, obviously you were drunk and attempting to do some pretty stupid things. Me and Phoebe practically had to follow you around all night to keep an eye on you. Eventually we lost track of you, but once we found you again you were sitting with Helga looking like you were having a pretty good time. We figured you were in good hands and bailed", Gerald explained as he heard his best friend let out a sigh and drop his head down. "Was that not a good idea? What happened? Was Helga being a pain in the ass?"

"No, it wasn't that. It's just that Helga and I...well... we kind of woke up in the same bed this morning."

"You mean you and Helga G. Pataki?-"

"I'm afraid so, Gerald. I can't stop thinking about Lila. This guilt is destroying me. I need to go tell her", Arnold decided as he began to walk away when Gerald grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Whoa, hold it there. I get that you typically like to the right thing, but can you please put your do-gooder nature behind you just this once?" Gerald pleaded.

"If anything this should be the one time I shouldn't put it passed me, Gerald. This was a royal screw up that I can't just leave alone", Arnold argued.

"Yes you can. Look, I know it isn't the noble thing to do, but you just got Lila less than a year ago, the girl you've been crazy about since the fourth grade. Do you really wanna give all that up over this crazy nonsense with Helga that if you really think about wasn't your fault. I don't know if I even count it as cheating since you weren't in your right mind. The Arnold I know would never cheat on Lila in a million years."

"The Arnold I know would never lie either", Arnold said with shame.

"Don't think of it as lying. Think of it as choosing not to tell the truth", Gerald suggested.

"I guess. It's not like I have any other options. But what am I supposed to do about Helga? I don't think I'll ever be about to face her again."

"Then don't."

"Gerald! I can't just stop talking to Helga. We're friends. We have too much history. I mean, come on, we've known each other since we were toddlers! I can't just give all the up."

"Yes you can. Think about it, most of your history involves her picking on you and making your life a living hell. It wasn't until high school that she started to actually treat you with any shred of respect. As far as I'm concerned, you owe her nothing."

Arnold just sighed.

"Look, I promise you, Arnold, everything's gonna be okay", and for a second Arnold though he believed it.

* * *

**_Hope you liked this chapter! Review and favorite if you want. Comments are grately appreciated. :)_**


	5. What Now?

**Chapter 5: What Now?**

**_Thank you all for the feedback! It means so much to me, you have no idea! Sorry. I meant to write sooner, but I am in a Hurricane Sandy disaster zone and haven't had power for a week. Ugh. I figured I had to go to school to work on a project anyway so why not update! Also, since I've had no power and nothing to do with my life I worked on another story that I finished, and I'm in the process of writing another. Once this story is completely published I'll start publishing those so if you like my stories be on the look out! :)_**

* * *

It was now mid-November, almost three months since Arnold and Helga's drunken mistake. They hadn't even spoken a word to one another since the day they awkwardly awoke in bed together. Arnold still hadn't told Lila and had no plan to. Over time the guilt had subsided and Arnold and Lila had been better than ever. Although Arnold had moved on from that night, Helga couldn't. It still haunted Helga that her first romantic encounter with Arnold was nothing but an unremembered accident. As much as this hurt her, what upset her more is that she lost Arnold as a friend. He wouldn't even so much as look at her, and if he noticed her in the hallways he'd turn the other way. In a way she understood, she really did. Why would he want to lose his auburn haired beauty over someone like her?

Without Arnold her life became bleak. Arnold seemed to be the source of what kept her going throughout the years and now that he was gone she didn't know what to do. She tried to focus all her energy on the school paper, but somehow she always found herself staring at the sports section, particularly when it had to do with football. Helga woke up sick to her stomach every morning. Her intuitive friend had concluded her deteriorating health was a result of her mental instability.

"I think you need to talk to Arnold about what happened", Phoebe suggested. Gerald had told Phoebe about what happened not long after Arnold confided in him. Gerald trusted her to keep it among themselves being that along with being his girlfriend she was also Helga's best friend.

"He doesn't want to talk to me, Phoebe. Besides, I'd only get in the way of him and his happy life with Lila."

"But you can't keep living like this, Helga. You feel sick all the time and that can't be good for you. I'm worried about you."

"Who's to say I'm even sick because of Arnold? Maybe I just caught something", Helga said in a useless attempt to ensure her friend she was fine when she knew deep down she wasn't. "If it'll make you feel better I'll go to the doctor or something and he'll tell me what's wrong and give me some kind of treatment, then **boom**, I'll be back to normal."

"Alright, Helga, if you say so. Thank you."

After school Helga headed down to the clinic not far from Hillwood High. The office smelt of hand sanitizer and the bright white walls blinded her eyes. There were sick people everywhere coughing and sneezing all over everything. _Well if I'm not sick now this place will sure do that job_, Helga thought. Helga didn't actually like doctors. She thought they were all a bunch of quacks who just wanted her money, but she figured if it would ease Phoebe's mind it was worth it. Who knows, it might actually help her.

She was finally called in and was shortly greeted by a wrinkled man with a balding head and large circular glasses. He told Helga to sit on the examining table and he stood and ruffled through his files.

"So, you're Helga Pataki I presume. I'm Dr. Peterson, what can I do for you today?"

"Well, I've been feeling sick for a while now. My friend thinks it has to do with stress or something. I was just wondering if you could give me some anti-anxiety meds or something and let me go."

"That's not exactly how was do things here, Miss Pataki. Before we do anything, can I trouble you for a urine sample?", he asked handing Helga a Dixie cup. Helga groaned and snatched it from his hands. _Ugh I hate doing this. _Helga brought it back after she was done and he left the room to analyze it. While he was gone Helga thought about Arnold. She thought about how probably somewhere he was cuddling with _Little Miss Perfect _while she was in some quack's office feeling like crap.

Eventually Doctor Peterson came back into the room where Helga was.

"So, Doc, can we get down to business now?"

"Yes, but before we do, we you awake that you were pregnant?", Dr. Peterson asked in an oddly casual tone.

Helga's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. She thought she had been going in there to maybe get that night out of her head, but what she'd just discovered is that it'd only just begun.

"By the look on your face I can guess that you didn't."

"Are you pulling my leg? This can't be true!", Helga protested.

"That's what your urine analysis told us. I looked at your paper work and it said you wrote that you were coming in for stomach issues and vomiting every morning. I figured I might as well check that possibility, and I'm glad I did. So can you tell me the last time you had sex?"

Helga was at a loss for words. She managed to stammer out, "Uhm, a little over two months ago. I think."

"Alright, so that makes you about ten weeks pregnant. You should be due in about six months." he said as he jotted a few more notes down in his paper work. "Well, look on the bright side, at least you know why you've been feeling a little under the weather. Isn't that what you came in for?"

"Yeah, I-I guess..."

Dr. Peterson sighed at the expression on the young girls face. "Listen, you can come back here anytime if you need anymore medical assistance. Just ask for Dr. Peterson, alright."

"Yeah, okay. Th-Thank you."

Dr. Peterson left the room. Helga wanted to get up and leave too, but she was too shocked to move. How was she going to get through this? But first and foremost, how was she going to tell Arnold?

That night Helga called Phoebe.

"Pregnant!?", exclaimed Phoebe who seemed more shocked than Helga was. "Oh my God, Helga!"

"I know, I know. I'm surprised too, Pheebs."

"Have you thought about what you're going to do? Like you know, abortion, adoption...?"

"I've thought about it a little, but I don't want to make any decisions without talking to Arnold."

"That's right, I've been so focused on you that I'd forgotten all about him. How do you plan on breaking the news to him?"

"As much as it's going to suck, I figure I'd just get him alone tomorrow and tell him. I figure it'd be easier just to rip the bandage off. Besides, the quicker I tell him, the quicker we're able to figure everything out."

"That's really brave of you, Helga. You're handling this so well, but I shouldn't be surprised. You handle everything that's life throws at you with courage and grace."

"Thanks, Phoebe. I'm going to head to bed. I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow."

"Oh, of course. Good night, Helga."

Helga hung up the phone and snuggled up in her bed. She placed her hand on her stomach. Although she wasn't any bigger yet, she still was blown away by the idea that a little person was inside of her. What dumbfounded her even more was that this little person was a little piece of Arnold.

* * *

_**I'm sorry guys, I**__**know some of you said you didn't want her to be pregnant, but I wrote this story almost entirely before I even began to publish it. If I changed it there would be no story because the rest of the story revolves around it. I'm also sorry that doctor scenes are not my strongest suit. I'm not scientist and I don't know how a lot of that works, but I try to. Regardless, I hope you liked it! I'll try to get a new one up by Monday. 3**_


	6. Breaking the News

**Chapter 6: Breaking the News**

* * *

Helga arrived the next morning at school earlier than usual. She hoped if she got there early enough she'd be able to catch Arnold, take him aside, and tell him before classes began or before anyone else had arrived. Helga's heart raced as she stood at the front steps of Hillwood High as she stared at her watch and saw it was getting closer and closer to 8:00. _Arnold must be getting here soon_, she thought when she finally saw him locking up the Packard in the school parking lot and walking toward the building with a smile on his face. Helga felt terrible that in about five minutes she would be the one to wipe that beautiful smile away.

"Hey Arnold", Helga timidly said throwing Arnold a bit off guard.

"Oh...hey Helga. It's, uh, been a while", Arnold awkwardly responded. "What's up? How are you?"

"Actually, I have something really important I need to talk to you about. Do you have a minute?"

"Barely. You do realize class starts in a few minutes, right?"

"I know, I just...I thought you'd come in earlier than you did."

"Can it wait til later?" Although Arnold was concerned about getting to class on time, he also hoped that by pushing the conversation off that by some chance Helga might forget about it. That way they'd go back to not talking.

"No, actually I don't think it can. This is something I need to tell you."

"Well then I guess I've got a little time. What's going on?" Arnold asked completely unaware that his world was about to be turned upside down.

"Well, you remember that night-?"

Arnold immediately interrupted before Helga to get out any more words. "To be honest, no, I really don't remember that night and I'd like to keep it that way. I thought we agreed we'd put this silly mistake behind us, Helga. Why are we even talking about this?" Arnold snapped.

"Because I'm pregnant, Arnold!" Helga blurted out.

Arnold's face said it all. He was not happy about this news. "What? You've gotta be joking."

"Are you serious? This wouldn't be something I'd lie about, Arnold."

Arnold began pacing the sidewalk in front of the school with both hands firmly grasped on his scalp and pulling his blonde hair. Helga just helpless watched her beloved crumbling to bits. Despite Helga's feelings regarding Arnold and Lila being together, she still felt bad knowing how many problems this would cause for their relationship. Lila made Arnold happy and Helga felt guilty knowing she'd be the reason that happiness would be taken away from him.

"Well you **do** know what we need to do, right?" Arnold asked having finally stopped his compulsive pacing. "The only thing we can do is get an abortion. Agreed?" Arnold was trying to nip this in the bud right away.

Helga thought it was cute the way Arnold used the term _we_ instead of _you. _It was just another symbol of how responsible and kind Arnold was. It also made her feel like she wasn't alone in this and that it wasn't just her burden to bare. As Helga realized Arnold was waiting for an answer she hesitantly shook her head "yes." She thought they'd talk it over a bit, but Arnold seemed pretty clear about what he wanted All Helga wanted was to make Arnold happy and if that was what he wanted then she assumed that's how it should be.

"Okay, so tomorrow is Saturday, right? How about I come by tomorrow morning. We can drive over to the clinic together and get this done and out of the way. Then we can both go on with our lives. Don't worry, I'll pay for half of it. I've been saving up to buy my own car instead of having to use the Packard, but it's okay. So is it a plan?"

Helga felt so rushed. This was all happening way too fast. She appreciated Arnold's willingness to be there for her, but Helga hadn't been given a sufficient amount of time to even think. _Criminey_, she had just found out she was even pregnant yesterday, but again Helga just smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, Helga, this will all be over soon" Arnold ensured putting his hand on Helga's shoulder before he ran off to class. Helga took a deep breath and went in not long after he did.

...

Saturday morning arrived and Arnold showed up at Helga's house bright and early like he said. Helga heard the doorbell and slowly walked to the door. She had been thinking about this abortion all night long. She'd even made somewhat of a pros and cons list. There were many reasons Helga noted that having an abortion would benefit in the long run. For starters she wouldn't become the social pariah of the school, a reputation she had rid herself from years ago. She also wouldn't have to face the wrath and utter disappointment from her family. She'd also be able to finish school and go on to do great things she knew she was capable of. Lastly, Arnold would be happy even if it meant being with Lila. But there was still one thing, one reason why Helga was doubting this decision.

Helga opened the door and saw Arnold waiting on her porch. His head was tilted downward and his hands were in the pockets of his jeans. His grandfather's Packard was parked out front and she could hear the engine running. She looked up at the dark sky. It seemed as if it would start to rain at any moment.

"So are you ready to go, Helga?" Arnold shyly asked the mother of his unborn child.

Helga tried to act as if she were okay with everything that was happening, but about two steps out of her house Helga froze in her tracks.

"Arnold, I can't go through with this", Helga quietly admitted.

"I promise, Helga, everything will be fine", Arnold calmly said taking her hand trying to guide her to the car. Despite Arnold's attempts Helga stood her ground.

"Helga, what are you doing? Wasn't this our plan?"

"No, Arnold, it was yours. We never really discussed anything", Helga firmly replied.

"But why, Helga? Why don't you want to do this? It's not like we have a choice", Arnold said beginning to raise his voice to her.

"There are other options, Arnold."

"But none that work for me!" Arnold began to lose it. "Helga, I have a girlfriend and a life and future plans. I want to go to university next year and I don't want to lose Lila. I spent years trying to get her and I finally did and now because of this bullshit I'm gonna blow it! Why, Helga? Are you trying to ruin my life? Why don't you want to get the abortion?" Arnold demanded.

"Because..."

"Because **why**, Helga? I wanna know and I wanna know now. Spill it!"

"Because...because of you!"

"What? Helga, that makes no sense. I _want_ you to get the abortion. Why because of me?"

Helga already dug herself too deep. She had to tell Arnold the truth.

"Because I'll never be with you! I've been in love with you ever since that first day of pre-school when you opened that umbrella over my head, protecting me from the rain. Ever since then I feel as if you've never actually closed that umbrella. No matter how much I may have tormented you, you were always there for me with that umbrella. Maybe you weren't protecting me the rain anymore, but you were protecting me from the harsh realities of the world. But ever since you've gotten with Lila I feel as if you're slowly slipping away. Having this baby is something that will make sure a little piece of you stays with me always."

Arnold just stood on her porch with a surprised expression on his face. He didn't speak or even move. He just couldn't. Tears began to accumulate in Helga's eyes and she started to cry. She ran back into her house slamming the door behind her. The loud bang brought Arnold back to reality and out of his state of shock. Soon a strong crackling sound came from the sky. Rain poured down on Arnold's head as he began to pound on Helga's door calling out her name.


	7. A Spark

**Chapter 7: A Spark**

**_So this is pretty much a whole chapter of dialogue. Sorry if it's a bit boring. _**

* * *

****The following Monday at school Arnold saw Helga at her locker. He walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm. He took her to an empty classroom as Helga protested the entire way. He closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Arnold, I have nothing more to say to you", Helga said attempting to go around him and put her hand on the doorknob.

Arnold slid in front of her, blocking her way. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "Good because it's my turn to talk. Please hear me out", he begged.

"Okay, fine. Talk."

"Look, I'm sorry about the way I acted the other day, but can you blame me? I think you're pretty well aware of how insane this situation is." Arnold paused for a moment. "But that doesn't matter. From now on I want to be there for you. I want to support you. So if there's anything you want or need please tell me."

"Gee, Arnold. That's really thoughtful...thanks. I know this isn't easy for you."

"Exactly, which is why I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone about any of this. At least not until I figure out what to tell Lila."

"Well I wasn't exactly planning on broadcasting it on Stinky and Sid's show", Helga teased. "Just realized that there's only a limited amount of time that I can hide it before people will start to notice", she said glancing down at her stomach.

"Yeah...I know. So are we okay?"

"Yea, we're okay. But Arnold, wait. I wanted to say that I'm really sorry I couldn't go through with it..."

"It's okay, Helga. It's your body, so it's your choice. I should have realized that from the beginning. But, Helga, can I ask you something? Did you really mean all that stuff you said on Saturday? You know, about me and the baby."

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. Don't worry about it, though. Forget I said anything."

"But Helga-"

"Please, Arnold, just let it go. I didn't mean to or want to complicate things anymore than they already are. You don't need to explain yourself. I promise, it's fine."

Helga gazed up into Arnold eye's and gave him a small grin. She pulled her books into her chest and walk around Arnold and left the room. Arnold followed her out the door stopping in the middle of the hallway. Arnold felt his heart skip a beat as he found himself staring at her as she walked to class, and even long after she'd turned the corner. He was thrown from his gaze by two small hands covering his eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" The voice behind him asked.

"Uhm, Helga?" Arnold said almost out of instinct.

"Helga? Why on Earth would you say Helga? I'm ever so sure that it's me, Arnold."

Arnold uncovered his eyes from the hands that blocked his vision and turned around. It was Lila. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She went in for a kiss, but noticed a strange look on Arnold's face.

"Hey, is everything alright? You look ever so distracted."

"I'm fine, Lila. Really."

"Arnold, Ive known you for a really long time and I'm just ever so certain you're not yourself today. In fact, you've been acting a little funny for a couple of days now. Did I do something wrong?" Lila asked giving Arnold puppy dog eyes that Arnold could never resist.

"No, no. Lila you are perfect. You didn't do anything wrong. I guess I've just been in a little funk, that's all", Arnold ensured.

"A funk, huh? Well you know that's nothing I can't fix", Lila said as she sweetly kissed Arnold's lips. "Wanna walk me to class?"

Arnold wanted so badly to tell Lila about Helga and the baby, but he took one look at her beautiful, reassuring smile and couldn't bring himself to do so. Arnold was lucky to have Lila. She was lusted after by every guy in school and she chose him of all people. She was perfect in every way. She was sweet, smart, pretty, and popular. She was everything a man could ever ask for, yet something still felt wrong. Something still made him think of Helga. Arnold decided to ignore his doubtful feelings and be grateful for what he had.

"Sure, I'd love to walk you to class", Arnold said, placing his hand in Lila's.

Later that day Phoebe approached Helga as she was coming out of the girls locker room.

"Hey, Helga. You know what the bright side of you being pregnant is? You have an excuse to get out of gym class", Phoebe joked.

"But unlike you, Pheebs, I like gym. I liked showing those boys who's boss!" She laughed as she laughed along.

"Anyway, all laughs aside, how are you? How did it go with Arnold?" the concerned friend wondered.

"Well, it was good, then it got bad, then it was good again. It was a bit rocky at first, but now he's being really supportive on my decision to keep it."

"Oh my, I wasn't aware that you were planning on keeping it. What is he going to do about Lila?"

"He said he was going to tell her as soon as he worked up the courage. I'm almost certain this will ruin their relationship, though. I kind of feel bad."

"You shouldn't feel bad, Helga. It was something you both did. He's at fault, too, if not even more to blame since he was the one with the girlfriend. Besides have you even though about how this baby might effect yours and Arnold's relationship...in a _good_ way?"

"You know, I hadn't really considered that a possibility, but I felt like Arnold and I had some what of an... I don't know...moment."

"What happened?"

"Nothing in particular, I was just talking with him this morning and it was just the way he looked at me. I don't know. Maybe I'm crazy, but I thought I felt something there. I felt a spark."

"Not to sound harsh, Helga, but although there could be possible, I wouldn't get my hopes up."

"I know, I know. Don't worry about me, Pheebs."

"Alright, well I need to get to class, and you should too. Bye."

Helga couldn't just go to class. She had enough on her mind that class and school were the farthest things on her list of worries. Her first concern always was and always found to be Arnold, but she figured there was nothing she could do about that right now. All she could do at this moment is sit back and wait for Arnold to come clean to Lila. So instead she chose to focus on a more pressing issue, like how she was going to hide her baby bump once it appeared. She wasn't so worried about hiding it from her parents. It's not like they would pay attention to her enough to notice it. She still worried about how she would hide it from a high school that, like most, thrived on rumors and gossip. She didn't want to lose her still relatively new reputation. Also the last thing she wanted was to ruin Arnold's. The whole experience made Helga quiver with fear, yet at the same time revel with excitement.


	8. It's Your Problem

**Chapter 8: It's Your Problem**

* * *

Two more months went by and Helga was beginning to show. Fortunately Helga was tall which seemed to slow down the process and arrival of the dreaded baby bump. What was there she easily hid up baggy sweatshirts. No one suspected a thing. Especially Lila who was being strung along by Arnold who had still neglected to tell her. He claimed he would soon. Everyday at school Lila would rush to Arnold's side, smothering him in hugs and kisses. Arnold accepted the love and affection with open arms, yet his heart crumbled just a little but more with every embrace. He hated lying to her, but he didn't see any other way.

Meanwhile Arnold had began spending a lot of his time with Helga. It was the least he could do, right? They decided to sweep Helga's confession under the rug and proceed as if it never happened. Their hangouts involved homework, friendly conversation, and baby talk. Even though they weren't ready to tell their schoolmates, it was getting to the point where they had to let some people in on their secret.

"So, Helga, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to tell my grandparents about the baby tonight", Arnold nervously asked as the two sat in Arnold's big room. They had just been lying on his floor listening to music and talking when Arnold brought it up.

"Are you sure about this, Arnold? Do you think you're ready?"

"In all honesty, no. I don't think I'll ever be ready. It's not that I'm nervous about how they'll react, I know they'll be supportive, but I'm worried about all the questions they're bound to ask."

"What do you mean, Arnold?"

"Well, you know how complicated our situation is, and you know how older generations can be. They expect you to marry the girl you get pregnant, but I'm with Lila. Some how I don't think they'll quite understand of drunken hook-up conception or any of it at all."

Helga's heart ached after hearing Arnold pretty much tell her they'd never be together. Phoebe had told her not to get her hopes up, but after months of secret hangouts Helga just couldn't help it. Trying her best to hide her pain and hurt from Arnold she said, "Yeah, I understand. Did you want to do it...now?"

"If I don't do it now I doubt I ever will", Arnold admitted as the two teens stood up and motioned toward the door. Arnold froze for a second and all Helga could think to do was say, "It's going to be okay. Trust me." She placed her dainty hand on his shoulder and Arnold closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He whispered, "here goes nothing", and they proceeded down the stairs.

The two found Arnold's grandparents in the kitchen. Phil was reading the paper and Gertie was preparing for dinner. It was watermelon again. Arnold interrupted her howls and karate chops with an announcement.

"Grandma, Grandpa, I have something important to tell you."

"Well what is it, Kimba?"

Arnold gulped, "I...we..."

"Arnold and I are pregnant", Helga boldly intervened.

"Oh that's wonderful, Eleanor! What happy news!" cheered Gertie.

"Sit down, you crazy, old, coot!" Phil told his semi-delusional wife. "This is a serious issue you've got here, Shortman. But wait, I'm confused. I thought you were with that only one that's just _"ever so"_ bubbly."

"Lila? Yea, I'm still with her."

"Then what the heck is going on here?"

Arnold proceeded to explain the night of Rhonda's party. Although his grandparents were still shocked by the news, Arnold had been right about the support they would give. They told Arnold they would be there for him every step of the way. Gertie even offered Helga a room in the boarding house. Although she was grateful for the kind gesture, she politely turned it down. Helga liked to fend for herself and find her own solutions to her problems. She'd always had to do that and didn't plan on stopping now. Besides it would also make for an awkward and uncomfortable situation had Lila ever came over.

At around 9:00 pm, Helga decided it was time for her to go home. She planned to walk, but Arnold insisted on driving her. When they had finally reached the Pataki residence Arnold turned to Helga.

"So, Helga, since we told my family tonight did you want to tell yours? You know, since I'm already here."

"No, it's okay. I could be walking around with a huge nine months pregnant belly and I doubt they'd even look hard enough at me to notice. There's really no point."

"Whatever you say, Helga. I guess I'll see you at school."

"Yeah. See ya, Arnoldo", Helga said getting out of his car. She walked into her house to fund Bob on the telephone. He sounded angry. She tried to creep up the stairs to avoid his rage, but was immediately caught.

"Helga!" Bob screamed at the top of his lungs. Although she was slightly terrified about what was going to happen, she was at least impressed he got her name right.

"Yes, Dad?" Helga asked making her way back down the stairs, meeting her father half way in the hallway. She could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

"I just got off the phone with some Dr. Peterson throw pillow. He wanted me to tell you to come in to pick up your prenatal vitamins. He was also wondering if you wanted to make another appointment to check in with how things are going. So basically what he's saying is that you're pregnant?!"

"Yes, it's true Dad", Helga said as she hung her head in shame.

"You know, little lady, this would never have happened to Olga! You have disgraced the Pataki name! No one is gonna wanna buy a beeper from a guy who's the father of some pregnant slut!"

"Can you shut up about your stupid business long enough to realize we've got a serious family dilemma here?" Helga asked finally deciding she'd had enough of Bob's cruelty toward her.

"No, _we_ don't have a problem. _You_ do. I want you out of the house by morning. No daughter of mine is going to screw up this bad and still continue to live under my roof."

"But, Dad, I-"

"Hey, hey hey hey hey hey! I don't wanna hear it, girl. I'm going to bed and when I wake up you better not be here", Bob demanded as he ascended the staircase.

Helga did as she was told. She went up to her room and packed everything she needed, including a pink journal, and a locket with a picture of her football headed baby daddy. She threw her duffel bag over her shoulder and looked around her childhood home for the last time before shutting the door behind her. As she walked down the block she stopped several times to look back. Part of her hoped her father would rush out and stop her, apologizing for everything, but she knew that wouldn't happen. On the other hand, part of her was glad she was rid of them even if it did leave her homeless.

She thought about going to Phoebe's, but feared for what her parent's would think. Once Phoebe began applying to colleges, her parents had become quite strict in regards to Phoebe's social life. They wouldn't let any bad influences get in the way of their daughter's future. If Helga showed up on Phoebe's doorstep with some story about getting kicked out of her house after getting knocked up there would be now way her parents be okay with that. They would forbid Phoebe from ever seeing her again, and Helga needed her best friend right now. She couldn't risk that. Not now.

After wandering the streets of Hillwood until 12 am Helga found herself on the stoop of a familiar building. She sighed as she rang the doorbell of the worn down boarding house.

Arnold rubbed his eyes as he opened the door and was surprised to see Helga standing before him.

"H-Helga? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you up on your grandmother's offer...if you'd let me." Helga began to explain to Arnold about what happened between her and Big Bob. All he could do was stare at her as she spoke and try to comprehend how any parents could just do that so easily to their little girl.

After her story Arnold snatched the suitcase out of her hand without saying a word and guided her to one of the spare rooms in the boarding house.

"Here Helga", he said placing her heavy bag gently on the floor. "I know it's not much, but please make yourself at home."

"Arnold, thank you so much. You didn't have to do this. I promise you, I'll stay for one, maybe two nights tops until I can figure out a plan for myself."

"No, Helga. What's to figure out? Just stay here. Stay as long as you need. You're way better off here than wherever it was your plan was going to lead you. It's fine."

"But Arnold-"

"Helga, please. Just put your dumb pride away for a second and accept my help. I'm going to go to bed and let you get settled. If there's anything you need don't hesitate to wake me up. It's no bother. If not, then I'll see you at breakfast in the morning." Arnold gave Helga a warm, reassuring smile that sent Helga's heart into a flutter then left the room.

Once Arnold was gone Helga was left speechless. She was actually going to be living under the same roof as Arnold, her beloved. She had to admit, she did feel a bit strange about the whole arrangement, but she felt a sense of comfort and family here at the boarding house which is something she never felt at home.

As Helga unpacked Arnold just laid in bed and gazed up at the night sky through his sun roof. Unable to fall asleep, his restless body tossed and turned as he thought about Helga. What was he going to do? Of course he'd felt bad and wanted to help her as much as he could, but there was something inside him screaming that it would all end badly. Once again he also wondered how he would explain this to Lila.


	9. The Lies Continue

**Chapter 9:** **The Lies Continue**

* * *

Arnold managed to keep Lila away from the boarding house for 3 months. He'd make it out as if he were being a gentleman. He'd always offer to pick her up and always insist on spoiling her by taking her out to places far away from Helga. At first it was a challenge, but Arnold grew quite good at hiding his double life.

Something that was becoming difficult to hide was Helga's pregnancy due to her protruding stomach. She was now slightly over 7 months pregnant and over-sized hoodies were just not cutting it anymore. People had already began to talk, but nothing seemed to be really sticking. People would eventually brush it off with the assumption that Helga G. Pataki could get herself involved in something of this magnitude. They all decided to just come to the conclusion that Helga had gained a bit of weight.

Helga liked that he classmates were so oblivious to the matter, but at the same time she wanted to stop living a lie. She just wanted to come clean and not feel the constant need to hide from the world. The only place she could feel free to walk around without being forced to cover up her pregnant belly was at the boarding house. She was sick of the restrictions that had been placed on her, but she just couldn't admit the truth. Arnold still hadn't told Lila, and she figured at this rate he probably wasn't planning on it. Part of her wanted to pull Lila aside one day and tell her everything herself, but she didn't want to hurt Arnold no matter how much this secret had been hurting her. Eventually she'd just learned to deal with it and accept it for what it was.

One Saturday afternoon in March Arnold decided to hang out with Gerald. Between Lila and Helga and the baby, Arnold rarely ever saw him outside of school anymore. He thought he could use a break from it all to take his mind off everything for a few hours.

As usual, Helga stayed in that day. Besides school and the boarding house Helga didn't go many other places. She figured the less seen she was the less likely people would talk. She would invite Phoebe over sometimes, but that was all. She decided she would spend that Saturday working on the layout of the school paper. She also decided she would wear some of the beautiful maternity clothing that Gertie had bought for her since she could never wear them to school. As crazy as Gertie could be, Helga began to love her very much. In fact, overtime she had begun to view all of the boarders as her family. During her time there each and every one of them treated her with respect and kindness, which is something that Miriam and Bob never did. She loved it there and never wanted to leave.

As she was wrapping up an article she was working on for the paper, the doorbell rang. Helga assumed one of the boarders would get it and continued her work. The doorbell then rang a second time. She figured she'd have to get the door. She pulled herself up from her seat and wobbled from her room to the front door. The moment she opened the door she quickly realize her mistake. She had forgotten to cover herself up, and there before her stood little Miss Lila Sawyer. Lila's mouth gaped open and her eyes directed straight toward Helga's over-large stomach.

"Helga?! What are you doing here? And, pardon me if I'm wrong, but I'm just ever so certain you're pregnant!"

Helga panicked. She didn't know what to do. Her immediate reaction was to just slam the door in Lila's face. As Lila backed away from the stoop she took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Arnold's number.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Arnold asked on the other end of the receiver.

"Arnold, where are you?"

"I'm at Gerald's right now, why?"

"I'm just asking because I came over to surprise you and... well... did you know Helga was here?"

Arnold remained silent on the other side of the telephone. He was speechless, but how couldn't he be? He came to believe he could push this aside long enough that he'd never have to tell Lila the truth. He thought and hoped one day he'd just wake up and it'd all be a dream, but that dream never came. He now was just left with a nightmare.

"Arnold...what's going on?" How long has she been living at your house? And how long has she been...pregnant?"

"Lila, I didn't want you to find out this way..."

"Find out what, Arnold? Please tell me", Lila began to demand.

"It's just that Helga was kicked out of her house. I wanted to help her."

"That doesn't explain the baby bump, Arnold. Who's child is that?"

"I can't tell you that, Lila."

"Arnold you're obviously hiding something. Why can't you answer me?"

"Because... because Helga doesn't know who the father is!" Arnold finally blurted out. It was the only thing he could think to say. He then proceeded to tell Lila an elaborate lie about how Helga may seem one way on the surface, but is really struggling with daddy issues which causes her to sleep around a lot. Arnold made himself out to be the hero for being there to rescue Helga from life pregnant and alone on the streets. Lila ate up every word of it. His plan had worked.

After the conversation Arnold immediately felt a wave of guilt come crashing into him, but he didn't know what else to do. He cracked underneath the sudden pressure.

It wasn't long before Lila was on the phone spreading the juicy gossip among her friends at Hillwood High. By the time Monday came around just about the entire school had heard about Helga's little secret and the lie that went along with it. Although no one had yet directly approached Helga, she could hear all the hushed whispers and intense glares she had noticed people giving her stomach. It was almost as if everyone was too afraid to say anything to Helga, so most people chose to avoid her all together. Helga could clearly sense that something was wrong.

It came to a point where Helga couldn't take it anymore. During lunch she approached Lila as she was waiting on the lunch line.

"Lila, can I talk to you for a minute?" Helga nervously asked.

"Well, I'm ever so certain you can, Helga."

"Listen, about the other day and what you may or may not have seen-"

"Helga, you don;t have to explain anything to me. Arnold told me all about your situation."

"He did? And you're still with him?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? After all he _did_ take you in and basically rescue you. I have just about the sweetest, most caring boyfriend in the world", Lila swooned.

"Rescue me? What are you talking about?"

"Helga, I know all about how you don't exactly know who the father is and how you're father kicked you out for being too promiscuous. You don't need to try and hide it."

Helga was baffled by the lies spewing out of Lila's mouth. _Had Arnold really told her all that crap? _"But Lila-"

"Shh", Lila said covering Helga's mouth with her index finger, "you don't need to say another word. I wish you luck and I hope everything works out for you." Lila took her lunch tray off the line and began to make her way back to her lunch table.

Helga just watched as Lila placed her tray down and grab Arnold's face as she passionately kissed him before sitting down. Arnold had noticed Helga staring out of the corner of his eye. After Lila released him he looked over toward Helga and gave her an apologetic look and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry."

That didn't matter to Helga, though. She knew that Arnold was having a difficult time coming clean to Lila, but she never thought he would stoop so low as to lie , especially when the lie portrayed Helga in such a negative light. She wanted to just set everyone straight right now. She wanted to step up onto a table and announce right then and there what the truth was behind Helga and her pregnancy, ratting Arnold out in front of everyone, but she couldn't. As usual she could bare the thought of betraying Arnold, regardless of what he had done to her. Even though she was furious with Arnold, she couldn't allow herself to hurt him.

All those years building a half-way decent name for herself at Hillwood were wasted. She knew everyone who saw her now would only think of her as some dumb slut. It made her almost miss the reputation of the school bully. By the end of the day she couldn't take it anymore. All the whispers, the laughter and the staring drove her so crazy that she decided to ditch out of school early. She walked straight to the boarding house and immediately packed up all her things, except one item which she had purposely left behind. She let without even so much as leaving a note for Arnold. She wasn't quite sure where to go, so she decided to seek refuge from a person she never thought she would turn to.


	10. I'll Be There

**Chapter 10: I'll Be There**

* * *

Rhonda opened the door to find a winded and unkempt Helga panting on her front porch. Helga took a minute to catch her breath from walking all the way there with all the extra weight from her luggage and the baby.

"Hi, Rhonda..."

Helga was surprised by Rhonda's reaction to her. She thought it'd be like old time where she'd scold her for being such a mess and sending her on her way. This time, though, Rhonda ran up to Helga and hugged her."Helga, hi! I'm actually really glad you're here!" Rhonda said letting go of Helga. "I noticed you weren't in English class which worried me since I know it's your favorite class."

"Wow, Rhonda. I actually really happy to hear that you're glad to see me because I have no where else to turn. Rhonda, you're my last hope", Helga said as Rhonda noticed her lips beginning to quiver and her eyes beginning to water.

Rhonda hugged Helga once again and brought her to one of the guest rooms in her large house. Helga entered the room and felt a strange sense of familiarity within it. It was like _déjà vu_, like she'd been there before.  
Helga slowly paced around the room examining each and every crevasse of tile and panel.

"You recognize this room at all, Helga?" Rhonda inquired.

Helga felt a shiver run down her spine and remained silent. She placed her bag down and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Helga, I know everything. I know that all those rumors at school aren't true and that you know exactly whose baby that is", Rhonda said stepping closer toward Helga. "It's Arnold's, and you conceived it right here. Right in this room."

"But how? How do you know that?" Helga asked in amazement.

"Harold found me and told me you'd came to the party. I was really excited you decided to show up because, well, hanging out with the old gang feels weird and incomplete without you. Anyway, it took me a while to find you, but when I did you were in here in a...let's say _compromising _position with Arnold. Even though I knew it seemed a bit odd, especially since Arnold has Lila, I quickly left the room, leaving you to your business. When the party was pretty much over I came back up to check on you guys and you were both asleep so I didn't wake you and let you spend the night. You really thought I wasn't aware you guys spent the night at my house? What kind of responsible daughter would I be if I didn't double check the rooms in my house after having a massive party?" Rhonda said ironically and smiled. The two girls had a brief chuckle then the room went quiet once again.

Rhonda continued, "So anyway, I know Arnold's story is a lie. I know it's his. I've known you since we were four years old at Urban Tots." Rhonda sat down next to Helga at the foot of the bed. "As much as we may not have gotten along until semi-recently I know that no matter what you're not the kind of girl that sleeps around. I would even bet that Arnold was your first, right?" Helga just nodded as tears began to stream from her eyes and down her cheek. "I screwed up so bad, Rhonda, and now I don't have anyone to help me."

"You have me, alright. I'm not going anywhere. You can stay here as long as you want to. It shouldn't be a problem. We don't need Arnold, okay? He's an ass and he doesn't even deserve to be a part of yours or the baby's life. _Ugh_, if only I'd known what this would lead up to I would have stopped you guys when I came in here. I'm so stupid. You know, I kind of just thought that you'd have been getting your wish. I know you liked to think you hid it well, but it was so obvious you liked Arnold since we were little kids. I'm sorry this had to happen this way. It'll be fine, though, okay?"

"It's okay, Rhonda. It wasn't your fault, it was mine. And thank you so much, but I don't even think I can go back to school tomorrow. How can I face all those people again. I can't take the judgements anymore", Helga said throwing her self back onto the bed.

"I know, and I'm sorry you have to put up with all that, but you need to go to school. It's senior year and you can't put your future at risk. Just ignore them the best you can and just know that I've got your back, okay?" Rhonda sincerely said placing her hand on Helga's.

"_Psh_, what future, my future is done for, but really? _You_ have my back?"

"Of course. Even today I heard a bunch of girls saying these awful things about you, so I stood up and told them the truth. I doubt they believed me, but I'll continue to keep saying it." Helga didn't know how to feel about this. In a way she was happy Rhonda was telling everyone the truth, but in another way she wanted her to keep her mouth shut. She thought Arnold's happiness was more important than hers. She decided to just run with it though. It's not her that's making him unhappy, it's Rhonda.

"But why are you doing this, Rhonda? Why are you being so nice? You're not usually one to go against the crowd for something like this."

"You know, ever since I started dating Harold I realized that there is more to people than what it seems. I'll be honest, the only reason I finally agreed to a date with Harold was because he'd changed physically. However, it didn't take long until I noticed he was the same old Harold that I'd known all my life on the inside. Although I started to like him for his looks, I fell in love with his personality. If only I'd known that when I was younger we would have gotten together sooner. I learned not to judge a person from what it's seems like on the outside, but to dig deeper and find out the truth about them."

"Wow, Princess, that was actually pretty deep. I'm impressed."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover", the two girls smiled and shared a laugh. "Okay, well I'll let you relax for a while in here. You can make yourself at home. If you want you can also come down for dinner in a bit", Rhonda said as she got up off the bed and left the room.

Although Helga was still hurt by Arnold's actions and was still nervous about the school days that lie ahead, knowing Rhonda was behind her actually made her feel comforted. As she lied in bed she had flashbacks to waking up next to Arnold that morning all those months ago. She started day dreaming about what it could have been like. She wished she could remember the night she made love to Arnold, instead all she is left with is the aftermath. She was starting to wonder if keeping this baby was the best option. Maybe she had made a careless, rash decision and Arnold had been right all along. She stared down at her protruding stomach and caressed it when she felt a slight thud on the palm of her hand. _The baby just kicked! _Right then she knew she had made the right choice. Maybe the whole thing started with a mistake, and maybe things had been getting a bit out of hand, but in the end they had done something beautiful. She and Arnold had created another life and that in itself was a miracle.

Helga drifted off to sleep, clearly not making it to dinner, as she dreamed of what her son of daughter would grow up to be like. If it was a boy, even after everything that had happened that day, she still hoped he would grow up to be like his father. Always helping people and putting himself before others...for the most part.

Rhonda came in to check on Helga, but at this point she was already fallen into a deep sleep. Rhonda pulled the covers over Helga's body and tucked her in hoping tomorrow would be a better day for her.


	11. All Falls Down

**Chapter 11: All Falls Down**

* * *

The next two months Helga had lived with Rhonda and her family. Although taking a few mental health days here and there, she continued to go to school. Helga thought over time that the gossip would die down, but the bigger Helga got, the nastier her classmates became. And she feared it wouldn't stop there. She assumed that after the baby was born the students at Hillwood would still judge her for being a teen mom. All the while Arnold walked the halls free from insult, but he was never free from guilt. Every time he would see Helga there was a pain in his heart and a knot in his stomach. His conscious invaded every thought in his head almost constantly telling him to do the right thing, but he couldn't. He was in too deep. He tried talking with Helga on multiple occasions, but she didn't want to hear it.

In May, Lila's 18th birthday was vastly approaching and Arnold invited her over to the boarding house. He planned to cook her a romantic birthday dinner. He chose to make ravioli because cheese is the main ingredient which would come to symbolize their first "date" at the cheese festival when they were nine years old. He had set the table perfectly with a white, laced table cloth topped with candles and Lila's favorite flowers. At 7:30, Arnold's doorbell rang and he knew it was Lila. He answered the door wearing black khakis, and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up underneath a black vest. He instantly dropped to one knee, held Lila's small hand and place a light kiss upon it. Lila giggled and stepped into the boarding house. Lila had on a green, strapless dress that hugged her figure so perfectly, and that in the right light would shimmer like the stars. She looked beautiful

"Happy Birthday, gorgeous", he said handing her a little black box.

"Aw, Arnold, you didn't have to do this. It's not even my real birthday yet."

"I know, but I know how important to you it is to spend you actual birthday with your dad, so think of today as your pre-birthday gift."

Lila gently pecked Arnold's cheek and opened the box revealing a gold necklace that was in the shape of a half heart. "Oh Arnold, it's beautiful. I just love it ever so much!"

Arnold then reached down his shirt and pulled out his own necklace that was the other half of the heart. Lila squealed with glee and wrapped her arms around Arnold. He then took the necklace from Lila's hand and put it around her neck as she held up her hair. Once it was on Lila clenched the necklace in her hand and smiled up at him. Arnold proceeded to take Lila by the hand into his dinning room unveiling the dinner he'd made for her.

"Oh, Arnold, I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me."

"It was no trouble. I wanted to do this. I also got the boarders to promise me they'd stay upstairs for the night so we can be alone", Arnold said seductively pulling Lila closer to him by the waist and kissing her. The two then sat down at the table.

The dinner seemed to be going well until Lila brought up Helga in the conversation. Suddenly Arnold's outer exterior changed. He became stoned faced and quiet.

"And do you wanna hear something just ever so funny I heard today?" Lila continued. "I walked into the girl's locker room and Rhonda was telling this one girl that you were the father of Helga's baby. Isn't that a riot!", Lila giggled.

"Hah, that's a...a good one", Arnold flatly responded.

"Yeah, it's ridiculous, right? You and Helga? First of all you already have me, and secondly it's Helga Pataki we're talking about. Of all people why would you want to be with her?"

"Lila, please..."

"What? I'm just saying I mean you and Helga are exactly on the same level. I mean you, you're handsome and she...she's just ever so homely."

"Lila, that's enough. Stop it", Arnold's voice began to rise.

"And like you said, she's a total slut."

"I said enough!" Arnold shouted springing up from his chair and startling Lila.

The two stared at each other awkwardly across the table until they noticed Arnold's grandfather, Phil standing in the entrance to the dinning room. Phil finally said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, I know we promised to stay upstairs, but your grandma was cleaning and found something in your little friend's old room."

"Who's room? Helga's?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, it's a surprise we didn't find it earlier. Goes to show you how little we clean around here I guess", Phil said as he walked up to Arnold and handed him the item. It was Helga's locket with the picture of him inside. It had a crack that went straight down the middle dividing the heart shape in half. At that moment Arnold felt out of place. He didn't belong here with Lila, he belonged with Helga, the mother of his child...wherever she was. It was as if all these oppressed emotions came rushing into his body all at once. It overwhelmed him, but he realized then what he needed to do.

"Lila, I'm sorry, but I have to go. There's something I need to do", Arnold said with determination in his eyes as he headed toward the front door.

"Wait, Arnold", Lila said stopping Arnold in his tracks. "Is it something I did? I'm sorry if I upset you with what I said about Helga. It's just that it was a ridiculous thing Rhonda said and I thought it was funny, that's all. Don't go", Lila pleaded.

"No, Lila, I need to go." Arnold said opening the front door, but before he left he paused for a second. "Oh, and Lila, I guess that means I'm pretty ridiculous considering Rhonda was telling the truth." Arnold then left, slamming the door behind him.

Lila's eyes widened. She shot up from her chair and ran after Arnold who was already half way to his car. "What did you just say, Arnold?" Lila shouted. Arnold ignored her. "Arnold! Arnold answer me right now!"

Arnold suddenly turned around and faced Lila who had been sprinting so fast she almost ran into him. "I said Rhonda was right. I am the father of Helga's child. We got drunk at Rhonda's party months ago and it just kind of happened. We've been trying... _ugh_... **I've** been trying to hide it from you this entire time, but no more."

"Arnold, I can't believe you. We're done!"

"Good. There's someone else I want to be with anyway", Arnold said getting into his car and driving away leaving Lila standing alone on the curb outside his house. He felt bad about leaving her there, but there were more pressing issues at hand. He needed to find Helga, and he had to find her now.

* * *

**_Omg, finally! I was orginally going to combine this chapter with the next one, but realized it would be too long so these next two chapters will be a bit short, but oh well. Hope you liked it~_**


	12. Happily Ever After?

**Chapter 12:** **Happily Ever After?**

* * *

Arnold hopped into his car not really knowing where it was he was driving to; he just knew he couldn't waste any time. He began to drive to Phoebe's house, assuming that is where she had been for all these months. On the way he called Helga's cell phone. No answer. He hadn't really expected her to pick up anyway. He called Phoebe, but she didn't answer either. "I guess they're both ignoring me", Arnold said aloud to himself as he illegally maneuvered his car with one hand as he fumbled with his phone. It didn't matter, though, he was still going to Phoebe's whether they wanted him to or not.

Arnold finally got to Phoebe's and ran up to the house, pounding on it with all his might. Lucky, Phoebe answered the door and not one of her parents. He did not think they'd be thrilled by the obnoxious way he knocked on the door.

"Phoebe, thank God, where's Helga? Is she here?" Arnold asked trying to step around Phoebe and enter her house. Phoebe slid in front of him to block his path.

"I'm terribly sorry, Arnold, but Helga hasn't been staying with me", Phoebe admitted.

"What? Then where is she? She didn't go back home, did she?" Arnold asked impatiently.

"No. She's actually staying with Rhonda right now. She's been there for about two months."

"Rhonda? Rhonda Lloyd? That's…unexpected, but thanks." Arnold didn't even say good-bye or wait for Phoebe to respond before he sprinted back to the Packard. He sped off so fast that the screeching sound of his tires seemed loud enough to be heard from miles away. He ran street lights, and stop signs before he finally made it. He bolted out of his car and slammed it in park without even turning off the ignition or closing the driver's seat door. He knocked on Rhonda's door for quite a while until he turned his head to see that there were no cars in Rhonda's driveway. _Crap, they must be out,_ he thought taking his phone out of his pocket, dialing Rhonda's number.

"Rhonda, where are you? Where is Helga? I need to talk to her!"

"Gee, thanks for the hello, Arnold." Rhonda said bitterly. She was still mad at Arnold for all he had done to Helga.

"Seriously? Fine. _Hello, Rhonda_. Now can I talk to Helga?" Arnold anxiously asked.

"That's a no can do, Arnold."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't really think she wants to talk to you after everything you put her through, and quite frankly, I don't want you talking to her. So if you think you're gonna get to her by calling me then you're mistaken."

"Rhonda. Please. I'm begging here."

"Even if I wanted to give her my phone to talk to you I couldn't. She's a little busy right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, forget it. I don't know if she wants me telling you."

"Rhonda. Tell me. Now", Arnold sternly demanded.

"Fine, I guess you'll have found out eventually. She's in labor right now. The only reason I'm even talking to you right now is because they won't let me in the room with her. Some stupid '_family only'_ policy or something."

"Are you kidding? Why didn't anyone call me?" Arnold yelled furiously.

"Are you serious? Why would we waste our time calling you? It's not like you've actually been there for her. Sure you let her stay in your house, _whoop-di-do_, but you never truly supported her. You were ashamed. And who knows, even if we did call we doubted that you'd even show up because _God forbid_ someone were to see you here and Lila found out."

Arnold took a second before he responded. He knew what he was doing to Helga was wrong all along, but never did it truly hit him until now. All the hardships and the struggles Helga went through were basically all on her own. He knew now why he wasn't called, and he regretted every day that went by that he decided not to tell the truth. To Lila about the baby, or to himself about his hidden feelings for Helga. "Well, that's all over now", Arnold began, "I don't want to be that person anymore. I'm coming."

"But Arnold-"

"But nothing, Rhonda. You can't stop me."

"You don't even know where we are."

"There's only one hospital in Hillwood. I think I can figure it out", Arnold said hanging up on Rhonda and jogging back to his car. He headed straight for the hospital which of course was packed. There was not one parking spot in site. _Just my luck_, Arnold thought before deciding to pull into a handicap spot. He knew he'd get a fine, but at this point he didn't care. What was a little money in comparison to Helga and his child?

He followed the signs in the hospital leading him up to the maternity ward. He marched up to the front desk and demanded to know which room Helga Pataki was in.

"She's in room 143, but only family is aloud. It's a hospital policy", the receptionist said in a monotone voice without even looking up from her computer screen.

"I'm the father, dammit!" Arnold shouted at her and ran passed her. A nearby nurse who'd overheard their conversation handed him scrubs to put over his clothing. He quickly did so and began to look for room 143. He saw Rhonda waiting outside one room and assumed that to be the one.

"Is she okay? How is everything?" Arnold hastily asked Rhonda.

"Arnold?! Damn, that was fast. But like I told you, they haven't given me the okay to go in so I don't know how she is. But Arnold I don't think-"

"I don't care, Rhonda", Arnold said walking into the room. He saw Helga lying on the hospital bed in her hospital gown. The little make-up she wore was a smudged and her long, blonde hair was a mess. _She looks beautiful_, Arnold thought as he began to creep closer and closer to her. Beside her was a baby fast asleep in her arms.

"Arnold?" Helga said in a loud whisper trying not to awaken her child. "What are you doing here? How did you-?"

"I went looking for you at Rhonda's. When you weren't there I called Rhonda and she gave away your secret. I'm sorry. I know you probably don't want to see me, but I just needed to see you…and the baby."

"I only didn't call you because I figured you didn't want anything to do with it. You've been missing in action for two months."

"That's not fair. I tried to talk to you, but you didn't want to listen."

"That's because I thought you were going to give me some lame apology and continue with what you were doing anyway."

"Okay, maybe you're right, but that's not me anymore. I don't even know that guy. I wanted so bad to be here for our child's birth, but it looks like I missed it though." Arnold said hanging his head.

"D-does that mean-?"

"Yes, I told Lila about us. She broke up with me", Arnold said sitting on the edge of Helga's bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Helga said sympathetically.

"It's fine. I realized that I didn't want to be with her anyway. It's you, it's always been you. I think I've always known deep down, but I didn't want to admit it. I gave my heart to the wrong girl", Arnold said ripping off his half of the heart necklace he'd bought for Lila, "but when I found your locket broken in half it hurt. It made me think you didn't…well… love me anymore and that tore me apart. I need your love Helga, and I can only hope you'll accept mine."

A huge smile swept across Helga's worn out face. This had been the moment she'd been waiting for since she was a toddler. Arnold actually admitted to being in love with her. She almost couldn't believe it.

"O-of course I accept it, Arnold."

"Arnold got up and stood at Helga's bed side. He brushed her hair back and out of her face with his hand. "I love you, Helga."

"I love you too, Arnold."

With that Arnold pressed his lips against hers in a long, passionate kiss. He then looked down and placed a kiss on his new born's forehead. He put his arms around the both of them and embraced his new family, wondering about what the future would have in store for them.

* * *

**_One more chapter left! I hope you liked this one~_**


	13. Epilogue

**Chapter 13: Epilogue**

* * *

If anyone asked Arnold where he thought he'd be five years from now at the start of his senior year, he probably would have had a different idea of where he thought he'd be. He probably would have said he'd be engaged, if not married, to Lila Sawyer and working as an anthropologist following in his parent's he has a five year old daughter with his former elementary school bully, Helga Pataki. They had talked about getting married, but they can't afford it on top of child care, college loans, and rent to have a big ceremony.

He also never pursued his anthropology career. He didn't feel right leaving his family to do his field work, and the last thing he wanted was to wind up like his parents, leaving them forever. Instead he has a degree in social work where he still gets to help people, something he usually had a knack for, but on a more local level. Helga never went to college. After the baby was born she finished out the last few months of high school, but decided juggling college and a new born was too much. Gertie and Phil loved their granddaughter and offered to babysit anytime they needed. It would have been no burden to them, especially since Helga and the baby had moved into the boarding house shortly after her birth, but Helga didn't feel right leaving her responsibilities all to someone else. It all worked out in the end, though. With Helga's natural talents in writing, she began to work from home and published same well acclaimed novels.

Although his life may have ended up a lot differently than he'd imagined, he wouldn't change it for the world. Sure, Helga and him had gotten together under bizarre circumstances, but maybe that's just how it was meant to be. Maybe Helga had been right in saying that they were destined to be together all those years ago, and that's why they named their daughter Destiny. It serves as a constant reminder and symbol of the bond they shared yet never knew. Sometimes life ends in an unexpected way, but that doesn't make it a mistake. It's just fate.

* * *

_**The End!**_

_**Weeeee! That's the end of this story! I hope it was at least sorta good to most of you. Thank you so much for following up with it each update & I love you all for it. Uhmmm, if you like my stories for some reason then I have another one that's up and in progress at the moment, and another one I have waiting for after that. Whether or not I decide to wait until I'm done with "Time After Time" to post the new one is up in the air. I'm impatient. Not too long ago I had three stories going at once because I'm crazy, but oh well. I'm done rambling. See ya another day & thanks again :) **_


End file.
